The invention of the present application relates to drum beaters and is particularly concerned with a novel drum beater construction which provides improved action thereof.
Drum beaters are used by drummers in musical ensembles where the percussion instruments are stationary and arranged about the drummer. Thereby the drummer or percussionist is enabled to strike a bass drum by movement of his or her foot on a pedal while the drummer's hands are engaged with other instruments. Many such devices have been the subjects of numerous letters patents. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,551,635; 3,030,847; and 3,439,574. Prior art drum beaters are commonly provided with means for clamping them on the rim of a bass drum, with means for adjusting the length of the beater stroke and with spring means for resisting movement of the foot pedal and the beater ball. However, in many prior art drum beaters adequate means for adjustment is lacking and the drummer is unable to perform with the freedom and ease which is desirable.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a drum beater of simple construction which is capable of easy and full adjustment with respect to beater stroke length, the point of impact on the drum, and the resilient loading of the device to resist movement of the beater ball toward the drum head and rebound of the beater ball from said head.